kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kmarc17
HAIIIIIIIIII KORI :3 I LOVE YOU22:48, June 22, 2013 (UTC)~~ I Drew this a while ago... Its when I was broken then you came along and fixed it. I still feel like you cured me. I want you to know I love you more than anything. I dont mind if find someone else. I rather have you happy with someone else than miserable with me... Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Suzumiya Haruhi Fashion Shoot by Chinese Shinigami.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 21:56, July 28, 2013 (UTC) For le picture~ Kori thanks for the picture I love it :) UR GF ;) KORIIIII I LOVE U WITH ALL MY HEART :3 I love u so much baby *kisses u* A few things said... *sihgs* u never answer my messages ._. Well Ima just say I love you... I wont be on as much anymore because I have loads of homework... You cant imagine and I dont think ill be able to get on at all... So yeah, sorry if you feel lonely... I know I do... On the bright side im acting like Sebastian so you and I can RP on Black Butler. :) HAAAAAIIIIIIII O)_(O hai... ur looking very fine tonight..... xD jks jks 98th edit!! so close! HAHAHA I STOLE FIESTAS POST :) from ya bestie Grim_Uzumaki (talk) 22:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Uh... hi Um, You might not getthis message but I love you a lot mommy and I cant wait to meet you someday.... I love you mommy K.. YOU LEFT YOU LEFT THE SCHOOL WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!!!!! Hi Kori Fob Fan 2013 (talk) 08:33, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kori I miss you a lot --Kuru-stay high all the time bro 23:54, November 9, 2013 (UTC) When is King and RC getting on [[User:Fob Fan 2013|'Kimmie~♥']] 12:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC) WTF YOU BUTCHERED MY ANGRINESS COME BACK ALREADY!!!! Kori!!!! I love you!!!! <3<3<3<3 --Kuru-stay high all the time bro 15:44, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Ur Twinzy <3 I love you too twinzy, you're not only my twin but my best friend. Love you so much and hope to see you soon cuz I miss you. :) - Jj JjBlueDreamer1 (talk) 01:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kori what's up you okay? Ban for Religious Intolerance Please remember in the future that statements regarding religion are to be either not made at all or made with care as to not be insensitive to any religious views. Should you feel uncomfortable, please contact an admin next time. Thank you Fobarimperius (talk) 03:36, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hello Kmarc, I know we never really communicated with each other during the brief time you were here, but I thought I drop by a message on your talk page to see if you are able to reconnect with the broader KH community that is not exactly on this site but elsewhere. I know the place is inactive and a lot of changes were made since you disappeared, but I figure I see if you want to come back. I look forward to chatting with you if that is possible CouncilOrg (talk) 01:17, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Prime Minister of KH Wiki